A New Life
by Dea Mac
Summary: Meena, Max, and Sookie move to Forks after their parents die.They go to stay with their cousins the Newtons, and find themselves in the world of the Vampires and werewolves. Meena also depressed Leah/OC and not sure which other wolf and OC-bewarnedCuttin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I sat down into the itchy plane seat, preparing for my life in Forks, Washington. The rainy hell I would living in with my two sister, Maxine (Max) and Sookie. We are going to live with my aunt and uncle, and my two cousins Mike and Chloe Newton. I look down at the cast on my arm, reminding me of the tragic accident that ended our parents lives, and will potentially end ours, moving to this hell-hole. I close my eyes and brace my self for the rest of my life in my own personal train wreck.

I wake up to Sookie jolting me awake.

"Yo! You gotta wake up! We're here."

I got up and followed my twin Max off the plane. Although we were twins we didn't look alike at all. Max is tall and tan and beautiful with perfect brown waves. I am Short and pale with freckles , short red,brown hair and I'm way too skinny, but then again I haven't eaten much since the accident.

We Walked off the plane and I immediately spotted Mike's blonde hair that reminded me of a golden retriever. Standing next to him was a Chloe that I didn't even remember. She had short black hair with red highlights and I could hardly recognize her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Sookie rudely to Chloe

"What a nice way to greet your cousin after all this time" joked Chloe. Max walked over to Mike, since we were old enough to talk she's looked up to him and he's been super over protective of the three of us. Mike was a year a half older than me and Max, and Sookie who is thirteen is two years younger than Max and I.

"Meena?" Sookie asked me. I nodded my head at her.

"We're gunna be ok you know."

"I know." I whispered quietly


	2. Chapter 2

In the our new home not only was I sharing a room with Max, I was also sharing one with Mike.

"Joy to the world." says Max with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "Why can't Sookie share a room with Mike?"

"Well" says Mike, rounding the corner into the room. "I would much rather share a room with the two of you than with her. She kinda scares me." he says, scratching his head and looking a little embarrassed.

"Whatever. Just leave me and Meena alone when we're changing, ok?"

"Like I'd wanna see what little you two have to offer. Anyway, me and a couple of my friends are goin to La Push later on today. Do you three wanna tag along?

"Is that what we are, tagalongs?" Max says with a grin just as I was about to decline. "yes, we would love to go." she says with a smile.

So a few hours later I was already being forced into pretending to enjoy myself. As we drove to the beach I sat in silence. Mike was in the front with his friend Bell or something like that, and Me, Sookie and Max were in the back. As we pulled up to the beach, Max grabbed me before I could get out of the car.

"You don't always have to be such a downer you know?" she said

"I'm glad it's so easy for you to get over our parents death." I quipped harshly as I pulled my arm out of her hand and whipped past Mike and started walking down the beach until it reached a wall of rocks and I hid under one that jutted out. I reached into my large black tote and grabbed my razor. Since my parents died this seemed like the only thing to calm me. I put it in my casted hand and made one solid line under many others and bled out the pain. I'm not crazy and it's not something I need, I can stop when things get better, but it's something that makes me feel what I deserve. I should be dead I was in that car too and I'm alive and it's not fair.

I waited for the bleeding to stop and then I recovered my arm with my long black fingerless glove. I walked back to the rest of the group who were now joined by a bunch of tan guys around a fire.

"Look who finally decided to join us!" said Max happily.

"Yeah." Says Sookie "She always just mopes around. Come on Meena! Live a little!"

"I think it would only be fair if someone maybe introduced us to the new kids in town." Said one of the awkwardly beautiful tan boys.

"Oh yeah, sorry. These are my cousins. The tall one is Max. the short one is Sookie, an the one who just joined us is Max's twin sister, Meena. They're living with my family and I now because-

"Because we were tired of living in New York." I cut in, not wanting any of these people knowing what happened to my sisters and I. I saw Sookie and Max look at me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't acknowledge them. I'll let them figure out who they want to tell when. I myself am not telling anyone.

"Right" Mike agreed, deciding the accident was better left untold. He didn't want his friends going all gaga over his cousins.

As the night went on people drifted away from the fire and I was left alone. As I stared at the blue abyss, I wondered what if would feel like, the burn, touching the fire. I slowly slipped off the log I was sitting on and fell on my knees in front of the fire. I reached out and touched the dancing flames. The burn felt almost good on my skin. Suddenly a tan hand grabbed my arm away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Screamed the Native boy. I looked at my blistering hand.

"Are you insane?" He screamed. I could tell already there was barely any damage on the hand, it wasn't there long enough.

"Mind your own fucking business" I screamed back. I saw Mike running over with Sookie at his side.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at my sister, cus I can take you bitch!" Yelled Sookie

"Hey I was just saving her from losing a hand, she stuck it in the fire."

"YOU DID WHAT!'' Yelled Mike. I looked up at him tears in my eyes, but I would never cry in front of all these people.

"It's fine" I whispered showing him my burnt hand "Can we just go?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way back to Mike's house, all was silent but the steady breathing of the five of us. When Bella leaves the car, Max turns to me with the most pissed off face I have ever seen

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! I KNEW YOU WERE A CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER, BUT…" she cut herself off there. I just looked away, not wanting to see any of my family member's faces. I can hear sobs coming from Max's direction as Sookie puts her arm around her.

"Do you see what you did? What you're doing? You need to calm your shit." Sookie said, turning away from me for who knows how long. I was the first to get out of the car as it pulled into the driveway. I ran into the house straight past Chloe and into me, Max's and Mike's room I close the door and lock it. I pull out my razor and make another cut under the first I made tonight. After waiting about ten minutes, the bleeding stops, and I fall asleep on my lumpy bed.

When I wake up it's two hours later. I get up, unlock the door and start to make my way towards the bathroom when I hear yelling.

"She shouldn't be here she should be in a crazy house!" I hear Mike's voice yell.

"Mike, her parents just died, she's going through a rough time you have to let her deal" I heard my Aunt respond trying to calm him.

"Last time I checked dealing with things, doesn't involve trying to burn your hand off" He was getting more angry. I looked down at my hand, which did now look a lot worse than it had when I first burned it.

"Give it two weeks Mike, she starts school tomorrow maybe she'll make some friends" My uncle said in the same tone as my aunt.

"Fine but if she's still acting like a nut job in two weeks, get her out"

'_Harsh'_ I thought As Mike made his way up the stairs I made my way into the bathroom to search for a much needed first aid kit. Luckily there was one and I wrapped burned hand and applied antiseptic cream to my cuts. By the time I was done fixing my arm everyone else in the house was asleep. I went into bed as I prepared for a full nights sleep which always brought on the nightmares.

Next thing I new I was being shaken awake.

"Stop your damn screaming" Mike yelled from his bed. I started sobbing as I remembered my dream. I usually didn't cry around anyone, but as I remembered my parent's limp bodies in my head I couldn't control it. Max had slept through my screaming which was something she had gotten used to. I grabbed my wrist wanting to cut, but knowing I couldn't because Mike was there. He finally noticed my crying and ran over. He grabbed my arms which hurt the uncasted one on the cuts, and he tried to look at my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and even after his little blow up last night I knew he cared.

"Everything" I whispered, as he pulled me next to him so my head was on his shoulder.

'I know you think I'm crazy, but I just don't know how to deal, and I'm sorry"

"You heard that?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Look, I was just shocked, and I overreacted but I care about you, your like my little sister you know? I just want you to be happy."

"I understand, but I don't think I'm gunna be happy for a while." He nodded his head.

"Come on lets get ready for school." I got up and wiped the tears from my face and shook Max awake. I got dressed, one good thing about the weather was I didn't need an excuse for long sleeves. I finished getting ready, and the four of us loaded into the car (Sookie took the bus to middle school) and made our way to our first day at Forks High school

DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMM


	4. Chapter 4

The school was microscopic compared to my old one. As we walked through the halls towards the office, Mike seemed to know everyone we walked past. We got our schedules and made our way to our first period classes. The day was super boring until lunch, which as freshman, we share with the juniors. Max and I followed Mike to a table where eight people were sitting.

"Uh...I'm sorry girls...my tables kinda full." Mike said while a girl with blonde hair sneered at us. Max and I looked at each other and walked away to an empty table. We notice that many people are staring at us. Just then, a beautiful blonde women appeared next to our table.

"This is our table." she said, with a nasty sneer. Just then, another beautiful boy came up behind her.

"Rose, that's no way to act towards the new student." The by said with an interesting look on his face. "You two may stay at our table."

"Cool thanks." Max said with a smile. Obviously, she thinks this guy is hot.

"My name is Jasper. This is my sister Rosalie." Max and I nod at her as she gives us another nasty sneer. Another girl flitters to Jasper's side. She takes jasper's hand with a big smile.

"HI! I'm Alice. You two are new here right? We're gunna be such great friends." She says knowingly with a smile. Another boy appears behind them. He has messy bronze hair and gold eyes.

"I'm Edward." He says with a perplexed look on his face, almost as if he is reading a good book.

"I'm Max and this is my sister Meena." My sister replied. Then a fifth came up and wrapped his massive arm around Rosalie's waist. Rosalie whispered something too low for me to hear. The big one with his arm around Rosalie turned to the other three.

"We're gunna skip the rest of the day see you guys later." He said as the two of them walked off. I had upset them, I felt really bad, I always ruin things around me.

"I'm not that hungry I'm gunna skip lunch see you later" I said to Max before I got up and walked into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall, pulled out my knife and did what I did when I ruined things.

I continued to my art class, and the teacher told me to sit anywhere so I sad next to the boy Jasper who I had met at lunch. When I sat down he stiffened and made a face like he smelled something bad. He got up and walked out of the room quickly. Shocked, I sat down. As something dripped on the table, I realized the bleeding hadn't stopped completely. I cursed under my breath and pulled a band aid out of my bags. I tried to save those, but I couldn't walk out of a class on my first day. Suddenly the girl who had been in the car at the beach, Bella I remembered, sat down next to me.

"Your Mike's cousin, Meena, right?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Cool, we met at the beach, Bella remember?" she asked.

"Yeah I remember."

"So do you like Forks?" She asked.

"Not really, it's sort of depressing." I answered honestly.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, I just moved here from Phoenix, it's a huge change not having practically any sun." I smiled at that. As the teacher told us to work on our art projects, me and Bella started talking. We had a lot in common, and she invited me over after school.

"I don't think I can, I mean I don't want to leave my sister Max on our first day." I answered

"Oh, it's fine she can come too."


End file.
